L'Aube d'une ère nouvelle
by Rebelz
Summary: Une "suite" à la saison deux. J'ai laissé place à mon imagination, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Cyclonis a passé un marché pour obtenir la technologie qui lui a presque permis de conquérir tout l'Atmos et cinq ans plus tard, les conséquences de son acte vont bientôt toucher le monde entier. PiperXCyclonis. Rating M en devenir, je pense.
1. Introduction

J'ai découvert Storm Hawks par hasard l'année de sa sortie, en 2007 je crois... Ou 2008 ?

J'ai tout de suite accroché à cette série et plus particulièrement et sans réelle surprise, à Maîtresse Cyclonis qui est que trop peu exploité selon moi. Amatrice de forum RPG, je n'en ai malheureusement pas trouvé d'assez bons pour pouvoir espérer incarner cette jeune reine. Plusieurs fois, j'ai imaginé diverses histoires, et ce n'est que aujourd'hui que je vais tenter d'en coucher une par écrit.

J'ai toujours trouvé la relation entre Maîtresse Cyclonis et Piper assez complexe et je vais tenter de développer celle-ci. Cependant, attention ! Cette relation aboutira à une relation amoureuse entre femmes. Homophobe s'abstenir.

J'espère être lu. Si vous souhaitez que quelque chose de spécial apparaisse dans cette fanfiction, faite le moi savoir à travers les reviews et j'essaierai de vous satisfaire.

Au niveau du contexte, Cyclonis a perdue la guerre mais n'a pas fuit. La porte menant à la face cachée a été détruite. Dark Ace est en vie, et Cyclonia en un seul morceau. La majorité des Terra qui appartenaient à l'Empire Cyclonien ont été reprises par Atmosia, parfois contre la volonté des habitants. Néanmoins, une paix plus ou moins stable règne.

Introduction


	2. Chapitre 1

De feu et de ténèbres. Voila de quoi Cyclonia était fait ... Pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas regarder. Là où beaucoup ne voyait que la désolation, qu'une Terra en perdition, Cyclonis voyait la beauté destructrice de la nature. Ses ancêtres avaient su dompter la nature pour s'établir ici, au cœur des Terres de Laves, là où la vie semblait... Impossible. Et pourtant, bien des décennies plus tard, Cyclonia était le siège d'un Empire.

"_Les restes d'un empire" pensa la reine._

Maîtresse Cyclonis avait changé. Elle avait grandit, était devenue une vraie femme, laissant au loin l'adolescente peut être trop jeune pour le Trône. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, son visage avait perdu ses dernier trais d'enfant... La reine était méconnaissable pour qui ne l'avait pas vu durant ces cinq dernières années.

Appuyée contre le rebord d'une des fenêtres de son laboratoire, son regard se perdait au loin. La Reine semblait avoir pardonné aux Seigneurs du Ciel son humiliation cinq ans plus tôt, mais lorsqu'ils avaient osés réclamer ces Terra comme… dû. Elle avait vu rouge. La même rage qu'auparavant bouillonnait au fond de ses yeux couleur améthyste, ces yeux toujours cerclaient de noir… Mais c'était sans compter sur cette petite lueur au fond de son regard, celle qui disait que de grands changements s'opéraient dans le cœur de la Reine et ce pour, espérons le, le salut d'Atmos.

En plus d'une partie de son territoire, Cyclonis c'était vu subtiliser une bonne partie de sa réserve de cristaux et passait donc de longues heures dans son laboratoire pour reconstituer celle-ci.

Au loin, un éclair attira son regard. Une tempêtes faisait rage et zébrait le ciel d'éclairs écarlates, mais cet éclair était différent. Il était bleu.

_***Seigneur du ciel ?***_ Se demanda telle intérieurement. Ses pensées furent néanmoins coupées par l'arrivée d'un buzzard. Essoufflé, le pauvre homme s'inclina gauchement devant la Reine qui ne manqua pas d'haussa un sourcil.

" Pourquoi tant d'empressement ? " lui demanda t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard braqué vers celui du buzzard, qui baissa le sien. " On nous a attaqué. Toute une escadrille, disparue... Mais nous avons fait un prisonnier. "

Maîtresse Cyclonis ferma les yeux un bref instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrît, une froide détermination brillait au fond de son regard. Tendant la main, son bâton vint s'y loger. Deux cristaux étaient maintenus à chaque extrémité de l'arme. L'un d'eux crépitait, de petits éclairs parcourant sa surface.

**" Guide-moi jusqu'à-lui. "**

**" A vos ordres. " fit le buzzard en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. **

Dans le silence le plus total, ils marchèrent pour rejoindre le donjon, là où le prisonnier était sous bonne garde.

Le donjon se trouvait au plus profond de la Terra. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante, mais la souveraine ne semblait pas en être incommodé. Aucune fenêtres, seulement des pièces de quelques mètres carrés où on ne faisait en général pas très long feu avant de demander grâce.

Passant devant les quelques prisonniers qui étaient la, pour la plus part des traîtres, Cyclonis s'arrêta devant la dernière où, dans l'ombre, se tenait une créature inconnues.

De forme humaine, de loin il aurait été possible de la confondre avec, d'ailleurs. Mais ses yeux étaient noirs et dépourvus d'iris, ses ongles ressemblant à des griffes et ses crocs ne laissaient pas de doutes : Ce n'était pas humain. Et ça ne venait pas d'Atmos. Cyclonis ouvrit la cellule et fit un pas à l'intérieur tout en tenant fermement son bâton, dont le cristal crépitait de plus en plus tout en s'illuminant de l'intérieur d'une - étrangement - magnifique teinte violette.

**" Savez-vous de quoi il s'agit ? "** demanda le buzzard qui l'avait accompagné, son regard craintif posé sur la créature.

**" Pas quoi, mais qui. Fait venir Dark Ace. Immédiatement. "**

Ne souhaitant pas contrarier la reine, le buzzard s'éclipsa en vitesse.

Cyclonis braqua alors son regard sur la créature tout en avançant son cristal, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'utiliser, la créature prit la parole. La reine, si elle était surprise, ne le montra pas et son expression demeura glaciale.

**" Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici. Vous nous avez promit une partie des richesses de l'Atmos en échange de notre technologie ... Vous nous aviez assuré votre victoire et pourtant ... Nous avons attendu, nous vous avons fait confiance mais à mon arrivée j'apprends que vous avez lamentablement échouée ! Si vous ne nous livrez pas ce qui nous revient de droit... Nous le prendrons. Nous prendrons tous et vous périrez. "**

**" Silence ! "** ordonna la reine en lui assénant un violent coup sur le côté de la tête. D'un autre mouvement, la créature se retrouva figée, prisonnière d'une force invisible. Cyclonis approcha alors son cristal de son visage.** " Tu vas me livrer tous tes secrets... "**

Plusieurs flashs se succédèrent alors dans l'esprit de la reine. Des images de la face cachée qu'elle connaissait et d'autres qui lui firent peur dont une armée prête au combat, des éclaireurs franchissant les montagnes pour venir à Atmos. Cyclonis se retira violemment de l'esprit de la créature qui perdit connaissance après avoir hurlée jusqu'à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Dark Ace arriva à ce moment, essoufflé.

**" Majesté ? Qu'est ce que ... ? "**

**" Renforce les patrouilles au sein de notre territoire, envoi les anges des ténèbres en renfort. Que tous véhicules non identifiés soient descendu sur le champ. " **

**" Comme il vous plaira, majesté. Mais si je puis me permettre, pourquoi ? "**

Cyclonis s'approcha de Dark Ace jusqu'à ce que l'écart entre eux soit réduit à son strict minimum. Elle dit alors à voix basse.

**" Il y a cinq ans, j'ai passé un marché avec ces créatures, les " Autres " comme ils se font appeler. Ils se nourrissent littéralement de l'énergie cristal dont leur monde commence à manquer. Ils se sont entretués pour cette énergie, les Autres est la faction qui est ressortie victorieuse. Je leur avais promit suffisamment de cristaux pour tenir pendant milles ans... Mais ils n'ont jamais reçu leur dû et aujourd'hui, ils viennent le chercher. S'ils ne l'ont pas, ils mourront. L'énergie du désespoir les anime, ils seront près à tout. "**

**" Je vois. Devons nous prévenir Atmosia ? "**

**" Non. "**

**" Parfait. Je m'en vais de ce pas déployer nos troupes. "**

Dark Ace s'inclina et se retira rapidement. Cyclonis, pour sa part, s'approcha de nouveau du prisonnier. Elle l'observa longuement, semblant réfléchir, avant de poser le bout de son bâton sur la poitrine de l'Autre. Le cristal qui s'y trouvait s'illumina tandis que le corps du prisonnier se désintégrait lentement en dégageant une odeur de brûlé.


	3. Chapitre 2

Au dessus de l'épaisse couche nuageuse qui empêchait Cyclonia de profiter des bienfaits du soleil, le Condor, vaisseau légendaire des tout aussi légendaire Storm Hawks, volait paisiblement vers une destination encore inconnue. En tant que derniers Gardiens de l'Atmos, les Storm Hawks passaient le plus clair de leur temps a voyager de Terra en Terra sans jamais rester très longtemps.

Depuis la défaite de Cyclonia, les temps étaient plus calmes. Les Cycloniens se tenaient tranquille et évitaient au maximum de se retrouver en contact avec les Seigneurs du Ciel. A vrai dire, il n'y avait plus de réel grand méchant...Avec la mort de Repton, les Raptors n'existaient plus. Il y avait toujours quelques pirates de l'air, mais même les Murk Raider semblaient de contenter des quelques vaisseaux en perditions sur leur Terra sans jamais chercher à aller plus loin. Pour résumer ...

**" Je m'ennnnnnuiiii ! "** s'exclama Finn en se laissant tomber dans un siège, juste derrière Stork. Le tireur d'élite n'avait guère changé. Certes, il ne ressemblait plus a un ado mais du reste... C'était toujours le même.

Stork, pour sa part, semblait protégé des effets du temps. Il était toujours le même, quoi que légèrement plus musclé mais toujours aussi ... Spécial.

**" Ca fait des mois qu'on a pas eu de combat digne de ce nom, ou sauvé de jolies filles d'une attaque de requins volants, ou même aidé une grand mère a récupérer son chat ! Je commence à regretter le temps où les Cycloniens projetaient de conquérir le monde et où nous les battions toujours... "**

**" Ne dis pas cela, Finn ! Profite donc de ce calme pour... Je ne sais pas moi, t'instruire ? Je serai ravie de t'apprendre deux ou trois choses sur les cristaux tu sais. " **Fit Piper en levant le nez du livre qu'elle venait tout juste d'acquérir.

Piper avait grandit et était devenue une vrai jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux bleu nuit étaient plus courts mais toujours aussi peu disciplinés, lui donnant un petit air rebelle qui plaisait beaucoup à Aerrow et aux hommes en général. Cependant, Piper ne semblait pas intéressée par qui que ce soit.

Aerrow, pour sa part, ressemblait désormais énormément à Aigle Foudroyant, son ancêtre et créateur des premiers Storm Hawks. Il avait du succès auprès de la gente féminine, ce qui avait tendance à contrarier Finn.

**" Tu veux dire, apprendre des trucs inutiles ? Non merci. J'ai une... "**

Le blond n'eu guère le temps de terminer sa phrase. L'alarme retentit, faisant bondir tout le monde. Une légère panique s'en suivit, chacun allant à son poste aussi vite que possible. Junko et Finn aux canons, Piper sur le pont avec ses cristaux et Aerrow et Radarr près à décoller. Seul Stork eu la bonne idée de regarder d'où le signal venait.

**" La Terra Gale ! Ils sont attaqué. "**

**" Très bien, conduit nous là bas ! Les autres, préparez vous ! "**

Junko et Finn échangèrent un regard, heureux de reprendre du service. Aerrow ouvrit la porte du hangar tandis que Piper s'élançait dans les airs grâce à ses pouvoirs qu'elle maîtrisait a présent.

La Terra Gale était en vue et de la fumée s'élevait dans les airs. Lorsque les assaillants repérèrent le Condor, ils ouvrirent le feu. Ensuite, tout fut très vite terminé. De quelques tirs bien ajustés, le Condor fut forcé de battre en retraite, sans quoi il allait finir dans les terres de laves. Aerrow et Radarr furent sauvés in extremis par Piper mais avant que celle-ci ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, un Autre était sur elle. Les trois Storm Hawks chutèrent et mordirent littéralement la poussière. Ils ne purent qu'observer les Autres s'éloigner, apparemment équipés d'armures pourvues d'ailes...

**" Hey ! Ça va ? " **

Dove fit son apparition, encore et toujours dans une armure fait de bric et de broc et en agitant ses bras au dessus d'elle. Elle portait à la ceinture son épée mais l'énergie cristal pourtant quasi inépuisable semblait... épuisée.

**" Ca va... C'était quoi ça ? "** fit Aerrow

**" Aucune idée. Ils sont arrivés de nulle part et nous ont attaqués. Ils n'ont rien détruit, ou presque ... Mais à l'aide de genre de fouet ils ont vidés nos armes et nos véhicules de leur énergie. On aurait dit qu'ils l'emmagasinaient dans des genres de fioles qu'ils ont à leur ceinture. Ils ont terminé de vider notre réserves de cristaux et semblait près à partir quand vous êtes arrivé... "**

**" Un coup des Cycloniens ? "** demande Aerrow

" **Je ne pense pas. Leurs armes et armures ne rassemblaient à rien de connu. "** fit Dove.

**" A vrai dire... Si. "** Fit Piper. Les deux autres la regardèrent, se demandant où elle avait pu voir cela. **" Sans rire ca ne vous rappelle rien ? Vraiment ? Vous vous souvenez, il y a cinq ans, les armes que Cyclonis a ramenées de la face cachée... "**

**" Donc c'est bien un coup des Cycloniens "** Déclara Aerrow, sur de lui.

**" Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis. La technologie semble être la même, mais Cyclonis n'est pas assez bête pour attaquer. Son empire n'est plus ce qu'il était, elle ne pourrait pas gagner même avec cette technologie, technologie que nous savons comment contrer d'ailleurs. "** Fit Piper.

**" Ces créatures viendraient de ... La Face cachées ? "** demanda Dove.

**" Peut être. "** lui répondit Piper, celle ci ne souhaitant pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

**" Ils faut prévenir Atmosia de la situation. "** déclara Aerrow.

Au loin, le Condor réapparu de sous les nuages. Piper utilisa ses pouvoirs pour conduire tout le monde à l'intérieur. Aerrow ordonna alors à Stork de mettre le cap sur Atmosia puis invita tous le monde à s'assoir autour de la table pour expliquer en détails ce qu'ils avaient vu et exposer leurs conclusions.

**" Cette fois c'est certain… La fin du monde ... "** fit sinistrement Stork à voix basse, son regard braqué vers l'horizon.


	4. Chapitre 3

La suite, j'espère que ça vous plait. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, comme ça je vois que je n'écris pas pour rien ^^

Presque deux jours après l'attaque de la Terra Gale, le Condor était en approche finale de Terra Atmosia. Pendant le voyage, chacun c'était occupé à sa façon. Piper c'était enfermé dans son laboratoire, Finn et Junko avaient révisés l'armement du Condor. Aerrow et Radarr avaient retapés le deux roues du Seigneur du Ciel avec également l'aide de Dove. Enfin, Stork avait fait son maximum pour arriver à destination le plus vite possible mais avait dû faire plusieurs pauses pour cherche ce dont l'équipe avait besoin.

Il régnait une certaine tension dans l'air, la peur était palpable, l'adrénaline aussi... Surement parce que plusieurs rapports émanant de diverses Terras parlaient d'attaques mystérieuses...

Lorsque les Storm Hawks et Dove arrivèrent en ville, un certain soulagement envahi les habitants qui ignoraient que les Gardiens de l'Atmos avaient été vaincus quelques jours plus tôt par ces créatures.

Quelques heures plus tard, d'autres escadrilles firent leurs arrivées. Les Ducs de Rex, les Zéros Absolu, les Brûleurs du Troisième degré et bien d'autre. Starling, dernière survivante de son escadrille, répondit également à l'appelle de ses amis et se montra parmi les premiers. Bientôt, la salle du Conseil fut pleine et les portes se refermèrent pour que la séance puisse commencer.

Piper prit la parole face aux autres, leur expliquant dans les moindres détails ce qui c'était passé sur Gale. A peine eu telle terminée que les Ducs de Rex accusèrent, à l'instar d'Aerrow quelques jours plus tôt, les Cycloniens d'être derrière tout cela.

**" Impossible. Cyclonis est intelligente, elle ne prendrait pas le risque d'attaquer avec cette technologie. Elle sait que nous avons de quoi la contrer et ... Si je me souviens bien, nous lui avons prit tous ce qui venait de la face cachée. "** fit Piper.

**" Piper n'a pas tord. De plus de récent rapport indique que des Terras Cycloniennes ont aussi été attaquées. Mais pour en être certain, parler avec Cyclonis reste la meilleure chose à faire. "** fit Starling à son tour en s'approchant de la navigateur des Storm Hawks.

**" Elle ne voudra jamais ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que les Cycloniens ont le moins de contact possible avec nous. "** S'écria quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.

**" Certes, mais nous n'avons pas non plus cherché à lier un véritable contact ... Nous leur avons prit une grande partie de leurs ressources et les avons laissé à leur sort. Ce n'était pas très "Seigneur du Ciel". "** rétorqua Piper.

Tous les seigneurs du ciel présents commencèrent alors à parler en même temps. Certain étaient d'accord avec Piper, car ayant parfois de la famille chez les Cycloniens, tandis que d'autre aller jusqu'à la qualifier de traître. Finalement, au bout de cinq minutes de brouhaha, Radarr poussa un hurlement qui stoppa toutes les conversations.

**" Vous avez terminé ? Piper, que voudrai tu faire ?"** Lui demanda Starling.

**" Parler à Cyclonis. Si elle n'est pas derrière ces attaques, peut êtres sait elle tout de même quelque chose. "**

**" Parfait. Dans ce cas contactons Cyclonia. "** Conclu rapidement Aerrow, ne laissant ainsi à personne le temps de protester.

Une missive fut alors écrite de la main même du chef du Conseil d'Atmosia. Dans celui ci, il demandait à rencontrer la reine pour s'entretenir au sujet de ces récentes et mystérieuses attaques. Piper se porta volontaire pour transmettre le message, mais ce fut finalement Starling qui reçu l'ordre de porter le message au cœur de l'Empire Cyclonien. La gorge serré, les Storm Hawks accompagnèrent donc la jeune femme jusqu'à la frontière.

**" Nous attendrons ici. Normalement tu ne devras pas mettre plus de quatre heures à aller et venir, Cyclonia n'est pas loin. "**

**" Merci. À plus tard, les amis. "**

Starling enfourcha son deux roues et s'envola. Elle fut très rapidement rattrapée par une patrouille mais en leur montrant le sceau d'Atmosia elle pût poursuivre sa route jusqu'à Cyclonia. Dès son atterrissage, elle fut entouré par une dix aine de buzzards à l'air franchement hostiles et suivit de près par Dark Ace, ce dernier tenant son épée dans sa main droite, près à éliminer la Seigneur du ciel si celle-ci faisait un seul geste de travers.

La jeune femme aux cheveux violets expliqua qu'elle avait l'ordre de remettre la missive seulement en main propre, ce qui sembla grandement contrarier le commandant. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, celui-ci accepta de conduire Starling jusqu'au bureau de Maîtresse Cyclonis, non sans prendre grand soin de la menacer de mort si celle-ci osait ne serait-ce que respirer un peut top fort.

Le chemin jusqu'au bureau de la reine se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Starling était encerclée par les soldats et le petit groupe était mené par Dark Ace, ce dernier étant près à tout. Sur le chemin, la jeune femme revit quelques visages connus du temps où elle avait infiltré les Storm Hawks, mais elle se rendit surtout compte qu'il y avait bien plus de famille qu'auparavant.

**" Pourquoi il y a t-il autant de familles ici ?" **

**" Parce que vous n'avez pas pensé une seconde aux familles qui avaient besoin de Cyclonia pour vivre lorsque vous nous avez prit nos Terra. Ils sont logés ici en attendant d'avoir de vraies maisons ailleurs. "** lui répondit Dark Ace sans cacher son hostilité envers Atmosia.

**" Ho... " **

Starling devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas pensé une seconde à ces personnes. Pour elle, Cyclonia avait toujours représenté le mal et souvent, lorsqu'on parlait de cet Empire, on y voyait que son armée ... Alors que Cyclonia, c'était aussi des civils par millier. Mais La Seigneur du Ciel n'eut guère le temps de penser davantage à ces personnes car elle arriva à destination. Un Buzzard attrapa fermement le bras de la jeune femme qui comprit qu'elle devait attendre que Dark Ace prévienne la reine avant d'entrer. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau, son regard vagabonda dans toute la pièce. Haute de plafond, un lustre éclairait la pièce d'une douce lueur bleutée tandis que des torches, fixées contre les murs, diffusaient une lumière violette. Le reste des murs étaient couvert d'étagères remplit soit de livres, soit de cristaux en tout genre. Il y avait également quelques statues représentant toutes un phénix, oiseau de feu symbolisant Cyclonia. Enfin, le bureau de la reine trônait au centre de la pièce et était couvert de parchemins, de livres, de cristaux ... La chaise était vide mais Starling n'eu pas à attendre bien longtemps.

Cyclonis quitta l'ombre d'une des statues et s'avança vers son bureau, sur lequel elle déposa un livre. Starling ne la reconnue pas et d'eu même cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que la personne se trouvant face à elle était bien la reine. Celle-ci rassembla ses mèches couleurs corbeaux et les passa par dessus son épaule droite, son regard améthyste plongeant dans celui de Starling.

_Elle a beaucoup changée. _Pensa la Seigneur du Ciel.

**" Et bien ? J'attends. "** fit la reine en croisant les bras. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure glacial.

_Pas tant que cela, finalement. _Pensa Starling**. " Excusez-moi. Le conseil d'Atmosia m'envoie pour vous remettre cette missive. A vous et à vous seule. "** fit Starling en tendant le parchemin à Cyclonis.

Celle-ci leva la main et attira la lettre vers elle avec ses pouvoirs tandis qu'elle prenait place à son bureau. Elle l'ouvrit après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au sceau d'Atmosia. Starling se sentait mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression que Dark Ace allait l'attaquer d'une minute à l'autre, surement attendait-il d'ailleurs un tel ordre. Mais cet ordre ne vint pas. Cyclonis jeta un bref regard à Starling puis s'adressa à Dark Ace.

**" Tu peux disposer. " **

**" Comme il vous plaira, votre majesté. "** fit Dark Ace, non sans avoir hésité quelques secondes.

Maîtresse Cyclonis reposa alors son regard sur Starling. Celle-ci n'avait jamais craint la reine des Cyclonien, mais aujourd'hui elle devait avouer qu'être seule en sa présence, même armée, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il émanait de la souveraine une aura de puissance dérangeante que seule Piper devait être à même d'égaler.

Sans un mot, Cyclonis prit une plume, un parchemin et d'une élégante écriture, commença à écrire. Il lui fallut que quelques minutes pour achever sa réponse car ayant l'habituer d'écrire vite - et bien -. Elle termina en signant de ses initiales " MC ". Roulant le parchemin, son regard de nouveau posé sur Starling tandis elle fit couler de la cire sur celui-ci sans jamais regarder ce qu'elle faisait et y apposa son sceau, le phénix Cyclonien au centre d'un cercle lui même entouré d'inscription dans une langue inconnue.

**" Inutile de te dire que tu n'a pas à lire ce parchemin. Si tu essai, je le saurai. "** fit la Reine en quittant son fauteuil pour donner en main propre sa réponse à Starling, qui rangea le rouleau sans attendre.

**" Inutile, effectivement. Je saurai ce qu'il en est rapidement. "**

**" Parfait. Dark Ace !" **

Dark Ace pénétra dans le bureau une demi-seconde plus tard.

**" Escortes Starling jusqu'à la sortie. "**

**" A vos ordres. "**

Le commandant Cyclonien attrapa fermement le bras de la jeune femme et l'entraîna hors du bureau. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Starling quittait Cyclonia.


	5. Chapitre 4

Il régnait une certaine effervescence sur Atmosia. Starling était revenue avec la réponse de Maîtresse Cyclonis et tous les Seigneurs du Ciel présents attendaient de savoir ce qui était écrit sur le parchemin au sceau de cire. Dans la salle du conseil, Starling remit la réponse à Piper. Étant donné qu'elle était celle qui avait proposé de contacter Cyclonis, c'était elle qui avait le privilège de briser le sceau de la reine.

Une fois le parchemin déroulé, la jeune navigatrice parcourue les quelques lignes écrite par la Reine puis leva son regard vers l'assemblée, qui n'avait de yeux que pour elle. Elle se racla la gorge, chercha ses mots puis prit finalement la parole.

**" Cyclonis accepte de parler au Conseil, mais sous certaines conditions. Cela devra se passer sur Cyclonia car, je cite, nous souhaitons lui parler, c'est donc à nous de nous déplacer. Et elle n'acceptera la présence que de quelques personnes... Nous. Les Storm Hawks. Ainsi que le chef de ce conseil. "** ajouta Piper en levant son regard vers le vieil homme qui la regardait par dessus ses lunettes**. " Enfin, elle termine en disant qu'elle nous attend au plus tôt. "**

Un brouhaha s'éleva alors dans l'air. Chaque Seigneur du Ciel allait à son commentaire, pour la plus part du genre « on ne laissera pas cette sorcière nous donner des ordres. ». Il était clair que tous se souvenaient parfaitement de leur séjour dans la prison de cristal de Cyclonis, cinq ans plus tôt.

Donnant quelques coups de marteau sur son pupitre, le vieil homme à la tête du conseil réclama le silence d'une voix forte malgré une apparence frêle.

**" Je vois... Très bien, nous irons donc à Cyclonia. Quand pouvons-nous partir, Storm Hawks ? " **

**" Heu... Et bien, ce soir. "** lui répondit Aerrow après un bref regard vers Stork.

Le conseil fut dissous suite à cela. Il était clair que la majorité des Seigneurs du Ciel n'approuvaient pas, mais Cyclonis ne leur laisserait pas le choix et cela permettrait aux autres Seigneurs du Ciel de repartir sur le Terra respectives et établir de meilleures défenses en cas d'attaque.

Peu avant le couché du soleil, le Condor quitta Terra Atmosia sous l'escorte de quelques Seigneurs du Ciel encore présents qui les laissèrent lorsque le vaisseau plongea sous les nuages. La traversée des Terres de Lave se fit le plus rapidement et paisiblement possible, mais Stork ne pu s'empêcher d'annoncer leur mort imminente et douloureuse à plusieurs reprises. Fort heureusement, cela n'arriva pas et le Condor arriva sans dommage aux portes de Cyclonia.

A partir de là, quelques buzzards escortèrent le vaisseau jusqu'à un quai d'amarrage où Dark Ace attendait, les bras croisés sur son torse, un masque glaciale sur son visage et une douzaine de buzzards derrière lui.

Après avoir désarmé les Storm Hawks, non sans quelques protestations très vite calmées par Piper, le groupe fut mené jusqu'au bureau de Cyclonis. Cette dernière était absence à leur entrée et chacun eu l'occasion d'observer les lieux sous la bonne garde de six soldats et de Dark Ace dont le regard donnait froid dans le dos. Le bureau de la reine avait disparu pour l'occasion et six chaises, séparées par une petite allée permettant de circuler, avaient été placé face à celle de Cyclonis,

N'osant guère explorer la pièce, même si les livres et autres cristaux devaient être intéressants, chacun prit place en attendant Maîtresse Cyclonis. Junko et Finn se rappelaient parfaitement la dernière fois qu'ils avaient « fouillé » les affaires de la reine …

**" Elle aime se faire désirer ... "** chuchota Finn à Junko.

**" Vous n'avez pas idée. " **

La voix, forte et doucereuse de la reine retentit, les faisant tous frissonner. Finn n'avait pas parlait assez bas, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Piper et du Chef du Conseil.

**" Gardes, laissez nous. " **

Cyclonis venait d'entrée, sa voix provenait de la porte. Dans un cliquetis de métal, les gardes s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Dark Ace, pour sa part, prit place à la droite du fauteuil de Cyclonis, légèrement en retrait par rapport à celui-ci.

Enfin, Cyclonis se décida à prendre sa place. D'un pas mesuré, d'une démarche digne d'une reine, elle passa dans la petite allée, ses longs cheveux cascadant jusqu'au creux de son dos. Elle portait un haut sans manche lacé sur le devant, laissant ses bras nus, ainsi tous purent remarquer un tatouage à l'intérieur de son avant bras gauche.

Lorsqu'elle leur fit face en s'asseyant, les Storm Hawks ne purent cacher une certaine surprise. La jeune femme qui leur faisait face ne ressemblait absolument pas au souvenir que les cinq seigneurs du ciel gardaient de la souveraine. Son regard améthyste se posa sur chacun d'eux afin de mémoriser leur visage et s'attarda davantage sur celui de Piper, qui ne pu s'empêcher de dévisager la reine à sont tour en frissonnant. Elle était en mesure de ressentir le pouvoir qui émanait de Cyclonis et savait donc par conséquent que ceux-ci avaient beaucoup grandit ces cinq dernières années.

_*Bonjour Piper. *_

La navigatrice sursauta, mais en constatant que tous la regardaient, elle du se rendre à l'évidence : Cyclonis venait de lui parler par télépathie. Elle allait tenter de lui répondre mais fut couper dans son élan par le chef du conseil. Le vieil homme se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

**" Bien. En premier lieux, nous vous remercions d'avoir bien voulu nous accorder cette audience. "**

**" Tous le plaisir est pour moi. "** répondit Cyclonis, poliment mais froidement. **" Mais passez donc à la suite, je n'ai pas toute la journée. "** Ajouta t-elle en posant son coude droit sur l'accoudoir, deux doigts posés contre sa joue.

**" Hum. Oui. Bien. Comme vous le savez, nous avons été victime d'attaques par de mystérieuses créatures. Ces dernières possédaient une technologie que vous avez vous même utilisé il y a cinq ans... "**

**" Ce n'était pas des Cycloniens, si cela peut vous épargner un peu de salive. "**

**" ... Nous nous en doutions. Que savez-vous d'eux exactement ? "**

**" Pas mal de choses. Choses que je n'ai nullement envie de partager avec vous, cependant. "**

Dark Ace ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner pour ponctuer les paroles de Cyclonis.

**" Mais vous aussi vous avez été attaqué, nous pourrions nous entraider. "** fit Piper, venant ainsi au secours du vieil homme.

**" Ne demanderiez vous pas mon aide parce que vous avez enfin remarqué que ... votre animal de compagnie n'a plus aucuns effets sur leur technologie ?"**

Les Storm Hawks échangèrent tous un regard.

**" Effectivement. De récents rapports nous ont apprit que les poils de Radarr ne fonctionnait plus. Enfin, ce n'est pas seulement la populations sous la protection d'Atmosia qui va souffrir, c'est aussi celle qui se trouve sous VOTRE protection. Vous allez laisser les votre souffrir et se faire tuer à cause de votre fierté mal placée ?! "** Balança Piper sans se rendre compte qu'elle c'était levée et rapproché de Cyclonis, allant jusqu'à poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et se pencher vers elle. Si Dark Ace ne l'avait pas encore mise à terre c'était d'ailleurs grâce à la main tendue de la reine qui lui ordonnait de ne pas bouger.

Celle-ci s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à répondre lorsque, essoufflé, un buzzard fit son entrée sans s'annoncer. Surprise, Piper recula. L'homme s'approcha de Cyclonis et lui remit un document tout en se penchant vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose qu'elle fut la seule à entendre. L'expression de la reine, alors froide, passa par la surprise pour finalement redevenir neutre, cependant, au fond de ses yeux quelque chose de indéfinissable avait changé. Elle ne prit pas la peine de lire le parchemin et renvoya le buzzard. Elle se tourna alors vers les Seigneurs du Ciel et se passa une main devenue soudainement très lasse sur le visage.

**" Cyclonia et Atmosia combattrons ensemble. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. "**

Et, sans prévenir, sans bouger, Cyclonis disparue dans un grand éclair de lumière violette.


	6. Chapitre 5

La suite où je laisse mon imagination … s'envoler. Mais alors très, très, trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin ! xD

**« A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ? »** demande Finn au reste de l'équipe.

Les Storm Hawks avaient rejoint le Condor après le départ de Cyclonis. De toute façon, c'était là la seule chose à faire, leur présence n'était que toléré et le moindre faux pas risquait de les faire tous jeter en prison.

**« Aucune idée. Qu'est-ce qui peut être si important pour qu'elle change d'avis aussi vite ? »** Fit Aerrow. Ce dernier ne cachait pas sa curiosité tout comme Piper qui n'avait rien dit. Ses pouvoirs lui avaient permis de sentir plus nettement les sentiments que la Reine avait laissé filtraient avant de disparaitre. Ce qu'elle avait senti l'intriguait beaucoup.

Tandis que tous discutaient, la Navigatrice s'éclipsa. Les garçons avaient tendance à parfois l'oublier et pour une fois, elle en était satisfaite. Discrètement, elle se glissa hors du Condor. Elle devait trouver la Reine.

Ce ne fut pas très compliqué. En épiant une conversation entre plusieurs gardes, elle apprit qu'une escadrille était rentrée à peut près au moment où la réunion avait commencé et que ces busards ramenaient, en plus de mauvaises nouvelles, un blessé grave. Piper était prête à mettre sa main au feu que c'était cela qui avait fait changer Cyclonis d'avis si précipitamment.

En suivant ces gardes, Piper parvint jusqu'à l'hôpital de Cyclonis. Un endroit étrangement lumineux par rapport au reste de la Terra. Des dizaines de busards s'afféraient, vêtues de blouses pour la plupart. Il y avait de nombreux blessés et des malades, civil comme militaire. Parmi ce capharnaüm, Piper repéra la silhouette (et surtout les vêtements sombres) de la Reine. Elle marchait très vite dans sa direction, sans doute voulait-elle quitter l'endroit. Piper ne l'en empêcha pas et la suivit.

Après presque dix minutes de filatures à travers la Terra, Piper et Cyclonis se trouvaient sur un pont qui relié deux tours ensemble. En dessous, un torrent de lave se déversait dans un lac, quelques serpents de laves nageant joyeusement dedans. Cyclonis semblait pensive, son regard rivé vers la lave en fusion. La chaleur était étouffante, ce qui expliquait l'absence totale de passage et la présence d'un pont juste au dessus, plus à l'abri de la forte chaleur.

« **Tu peux sortir, Piper.** »

Surprise, la Navigatrice cessa de respirer.

« **Allons, ton aura est comme un panneau lumineux pointé sur toi et sur lequel il est écrit « Je suis là ! » en lettres capitales. **»

Soupirant, Piper quitta sa cachette et s'avança doucement vers la Reine, qui ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle profita de cela pour la détailler plus longuement. Elle avait grandit et atteignait sans problème le mètre soixante dix. Son corps était celui d'une femme et à la vue de ses bras aux muscles finement dessinés, Piper devinait qu'elle savait très bien se défendre sans l'aide de ses pouvoirs. Ses longs cheveux cachaient son visage, mais sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Piper était certaine de lire de la tristesse sur ses trais si la Reine daignait la regarder.

**« Tu as changé.** »

L'affirmation fit rire la Reine. Un rire sans joie, mais un rire tout de même. Elle se tourna vers Piper et effectivement, une pointe de tristesse brillait au fond de son regard améthyste.

« **Toi non. Toujours aussi… fouineuse. **» Fit la Reine froidement. Mais ce n'était pas ce ton qui allait faire peur à Piper. Elle connaissait le vrai visage de la souveraine, celui qu'elle prenait tant de soin à cacher derrière son masque. Une fille solitaire désespérément à la recherche d'une amie.

« **Allons, avec moi tu peux abandonner ton masque. Je sais qui tu es, ne l'oublie pas… mon amie.** »

« **Ne me fait pas rire. Mon « amie » n'était pas là pour défendre Cyclonia. Vous avez jugé un Empire entier sur les seules actions de sa dirigeante, sans penser aux restes. Sans penser aux innocents. C'est moi qui aurais dû être jugé, pas Cyclonia. J'étais prête à accepter ma défaite, après quelques semaines… mais ce que vous avez fait… Si tu connais mon vrai visage…** »

« **… tu n'es pas indifférente au bien de ton peuple. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre ça. Pour certain, hélas, le tableau entier était noir.** **Que c'est-il passé ce soir pour que tu change d'avis ainsi ? Ce ne te ressemble pas**. »

« **Certaine choses ont changés. Ou m'ont changée. » **Fit la Reine, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi elle parlait de ça avec Piper. Peut être avait-elle vraiment besoin de soulager sa conscience. Peut être avait elle réellement désespérément besoin d'une amie qui puisse la comprendre.

« **Quoi donc ? » **

**« Une fille. » **Fit la Reine en s'accoudant à la barrière. Elle ne semblait pas incommodée par la chaleur alors que Piper suée à grosses goutes. « **Et non, pas dans le sens auquel du pense. Une protégée, si tu préfère. Elle est douée, mais pas autant que je le pensais. Je l'ai envoyé au combat et elle va peut être mourir… Regarde-moi, je suis devenue… sentimentale !** » Termina la Reine avec dégout.

**« Tes pouvoirs ne peuvent pas l'aider ?** »

« **Peut être. C'est une manœuvre risqué pour moi seule.** »

« **Je peux t'aider…** »

« **Pourquoi ferais tu cela ?** » Fit la Reine, méfiante.

« **Parce que tu es mon amie.** » répondit simplement Piper.

« **Mon amie… ? Ton bon cœur te perdra. Mais soit, j'accepte ton aide. Suis-moi.** »

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix. Cyclonis invita Piper à la suivre jusqu'à l'hôpital qu'elles avaient quittés quelques temps plus tôt. Elles entrèrent dans une chambre au centre de laquelle se trouvait un lit, entouré de machines diverses et variées. Dans le lit se trouvait une jeune femme, elle ne devait avoir l'âge de Piper. Rousse, elle était très belle mais même endormie, ses trais étaient durs. Ses bras, marqués de diverses cicatrices apparemment anciennes témoignées d'une enfance difficile.

« **Dehors !** » ordonna la Reine aux médecins présents. Ceux-ci filèrent sans demander leurs restes. Piper se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. « **Pose tes mains là. Non ! Ici !** » Soupirant, la Reine prit les mains de Piper et les posa sur l'abdomen de la jeune fille.

La Reine se plaça au bout du lit et posa ses mains sur les joues de la rousse. « **Concentres-toi. Je vais approcher mon esprit du tien, comme tout à l'heure pour la télépathie… tu n'aurais qu'à … suivre le mouvement.** »

Et c'est ce que la reine fit. Elle ferma les yeux, vite imitée par Piper et lui montra via l'esprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Cyclonis avait placé la jeune fille dans un genre de stase, un état entre la vie et la mort. Son corps avait cessé de saigner, mais pour la sauver elle devait agir à deux endroit à la fois… ce dont elle était incapable. L'aide de Piper était très précieuse, ce que la Navigatrice comprit vite. Elle comprit également que la Reine venait de placer en elle toute sa confiance, désespérée. Ensemble, elles agirent simultanément sur les blessures de la rousse. Le processus fut long et plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent. Guidée par Cyclonis, Piper faisait preuve d'une grande facilité à user de pouvoirs qu'elle ignorait jusqu'ici. La Reine était un bon professeur. Ainsi, le Joug Eternel servait aussi à guérir. Comme quoi, ce pouvoir n'était pas que de la magie noire.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, Cyclonis informa Piper que celle-ci pouvait arrêter, ce qu'elle fit. La Navigatrice rouvrit les yeux mais vacilla. Ce fut la Reine qui la rattrapa. Celle-ci, également très faible, se téléporta très rapidement jusque dans ses appartements et déposa Piper sur un canapé avant de s'effondrer elle-même dans un fauteuil, à bout de force.

Piper fut la première à reprendre conscience. Elle trouva la Reine endormie. Sans son masque, celle-ci paressait vulnérable. Pourquoi était-elle si froide ? Comment avait été son enfance ? Voilà des questions auxquelles Piper voulait des réponses. Elle savait qu'elle risquait gros, mais elle décida de commettre cette folie et de profiter de Cyclonis pendant que celle-ci dormait. S'approchant, elle plongea dans la tête de cette dernière à la recherche de réponses.

_Flash back_

Une enfant, Cyclonis. Petite, assise sur les genoux d'une femme à qui elle vouait un amour sans limite. Sa grand-mère. Celle qui l'avait précédée sur le trône de Cyclonia.

Des parents, tués par les Seigneurs du Ciel. Ceci expliquait beaucoup de choses.

Un pouvoir très puissant. Le joug eternel, se manifestant chez Cyclonis dès son plus jeune âge. La peur. Elle avait peur de son pouvoir, de la colère qu'elle avait en elle, de ses sentiments.

**« Ne ressent pas. »** se répétait-elle inlassablement.

Une jeune femme, cachée derrière un masque de froideur ordonnait l'exécution de Seigneurs du Ciel pendant la grande guerre. Une jeune femme ? Impossible, Cyclonis avait le même âge que Piper… et pourtant, elle avait là une vingtaine d'années… Quel âge a-t-elle vraiment ?

Un cercueil jeté dans la lave. La mort de sa grand-mère. Un sentiment de vide absolu, une profonde tristesse et une immense colère. Sur le bras de la Reine, une marque apparue, brulante. Un cri, puis un pouvoir encore plus grand. Cyclonis, désormais Reine, se rend dans les Terres de lave. Là, seule, elle hurle. La marque sur son bras brille et son pouvoir se déchaine. Sa force ébranle un pic, la lave manque de la brulait vive mais une force invisible la protège. D'un revers de la main, la Reine trace le sillon d'une rivière, un nouveau lit pour le magma en fusion.

Devant d'immense porte de pierre sculptée, elle tend le bras et pose sa main sur la pierre glacée malgré la chaleur étouffante.

« **Lark, Gardienne de Cyclonia.** »

La porte s'ouvre et dévoile un Temple.

Fin Flash back.

Avec une violence rare, Piper est projetée hors de l'esprit de Cyclonis. Physiquement, elle est également projetée par la Reine.

« **QUE FAIS TU ?!** »

La rage venait de prendre possession de la Reine, dans le poing serré laissait pourtant entrevoir des flammes entre ses doigts. Quel étrange pouvoir…

« **Je … je …** »

« **Tu quoi ?! De quel droit oses-tu faire cela ?** »

Levant la main, une force invisible saisi Piper par la gorge. Elle commence rapidement à suffoquer. A ce rythme, elle va mourir. Le regard de la Reine n'est plus que haine. Piper avait réveillé la colère de la Reine… ou était-ce plutôt la peur ?

« **Je t'ai fais confiance !** »

La Force invisible, le pouvoir de Cyclonis, comprime davantage encore la trachée de la Navigatrice. Celle-ci, malgré sa vue de plus en plus flou, remarque que la marque située sur le bras de la Reine semble légèrement briller. Lorsque sa vue devient noir et que sa vie ne tien plus qu'à un fil, Piper tombe lourdement au sol. Au loin, elle entend une autre voix, féminine elle aussi.

« **Ce n'est pas le moment de s'évanouir … **» Piper reçoit une gifle qui la réveille. Elle prend une immense goulée d'air et la vue lui revient peu à peu. Son regard se pose sur les deux yeux verts émeraude qui la fixent. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour reconnaître la rousse. La Reine, derrière elle, semble en prise avec elle-même, avec ce tourbillon de sentiment que Piper à vue dans son esprit. **« Viens, assis toi. Je suis Inaya. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. » **

Assise sur le canapé, les yeux de Piper se posent sur la Reine. Celle-ci semble… floue. Comme deux images différentes superposées l'une sur l'autre. La navigatrice cligne plusieurs fois des yeux mais le floue demeure.

« **Je pense que tu peux retirer le masque. Elle a vue.** »

Le regarde de Cyclonis croise celui d'Inaya puis de Piper. Vivement, la Reine se retourne et fait plusieurs pas dans la pièce, s'approchant de la baie vitrée qui donne sur les Terres de lave. Elle claque des doigts et le flou se dissipe aussitôt, soulageant par la même occasion la vue de Piper.

« **Ce que tu vas voir et apprendre ici doit demeurer secret. Suis-je clair ?** »

La voix de la Reine est différente. Plus grave, plus forte. Elle force le respect par cette seule voix. Lentement, la Reine se retourna. Le visage qui fait face à Piper n'est plus celui de Cyclonis. Piper fait face à une femme plus vielle sans le moindre doute et ce même si son visage reste jeune. Ce sont ses yeux qui permettent de le voir.

« **Inutile de te le cacher. Je suis Lark, gardienne de Cyclonia et de ses secrets. **»

Globalement, Lark ressemble à Cyclonis, à son masque. Même style de vêtements, mêmes longue chevelure mais des yeux d'un vert saisissant. Elle est plus grande, également, et ses formes plus affirmées. Calmement, la Reine s'assoit face à Piper, qui n'a toujours rien dis. Elle sait qu'elle doit se taire et écouter.

« **Comme tu l'as vue, je suis plus vielle que ce qu'Atmos l'imagine. Cyclonis est un masque, un personnage monté de toute pièce. J'ai fais la grande guerre et Atmosia me pense morte, brulée vive après une chute de plusieurs kilomètres jusque dans les Terres de Lave. Tu n'as surement jamais entendue parler de moi, mais peut être à tu déjà entendu parler de la Gardienne. »**

**« Une puissante combattante Cyclonienne dont personne ne savait rien et qui est morte à la fin de la guerre. »**

**« C'est cela. Il valait mieux qu'on me pense morte. »**

**« Pourquoi ? »**

**« Sais-tu ce qui a déclenché la guerre ? »**

**« Vous avez attaqué, bien sûr. »**

**« Non. Nous avons défendue mais les choses se sont passées de façon à ce que le monde entier croit le contraire. Le pouvoir. En tant que Gardienne, je protège une source de pouvoir quasi illimitée et affreusement puissante. Même moi je ne pourrai la maîtriser mais cela n'a pas empêché Atmosia de vouloir s'en emparer. Les Seigneurs du Ciel ne sont pas aussi bons qu'on le laisse imaginer. Mes parents sont morts pour protéger cette source, ma grand-mère également. Ceci … » **Elle lui montra la marque sur son bras. **« Est mon pouvoir. Pas le joug eternel, non. Autre chose, de plus puissant. Il n'a pas de nom. C'est seulement le Pouvoir. Je peux en faire à peut près n'importe quoi. »**

**« Tu aurai pu conquérir Atmos avec… »**

**« Non. Ce pouvoir doit protéger, pas détruire. Je sais, c'est étrange venant de moi. Cyclonis devait être convaincante. »**

**« Pourtant, tout le monde sait qui elle est, d'où elle vient… »**

**« J'avoue que je me suis servis du Pouvoir pour manipuler l'imaginaire collectif. Je ne pouvais pas simplement faire apparaitre Cyclonis, elle devait exister. J'ai utilisé presque toute ma force et est puisé dans l'énergie de millier de cristaux pour réussir à manipuler les esprits de millions de gens. »**

**« Tu as faillis en mourir. » **Fit Inaya.

Piper posa son regard sur Inaya. Elle avait l'âge de Piper. Elle ne devait être qu'une gamine lorsque la guerre avait prit fin.

« **Qui es tu ?** »

Lark et Inaya échangèrent un long regard. La rousse se tourna finalement vers Piper tandis que la Reine s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, croisant ses jambes. E

« **Je suis sa fille.** »

«** Sa fille … ? **» Fit Piper, en ayant peur d'avoir mal compris.

« **Ma fille, oui. Je suis plus vielle qu'il n'y parait.** » Expliqua la Reine. **« Pour en revenir à l'actualité, nous continuerons à parler plu tard si tu le souhaites, les Autres, ces créatures de la face cachée, viennent chercher ce que je leur ai promis en tant que Cyclonis. Des cristaux, une quantité phénoménale. Ils ont besoin de l'énergie des cristaux pour vivre. Si ce n'était que cela, ça irait, mais les Autres ont, je ne sais comment, comprit qui j'étais. Ils savent pour le Pouvoir et la source que je défends. Elle leur apporterait de quoi se nourrir jusqu'à la fin des temps… voir plus encore.**

**J'ai gardé cette information pour moi, même Dark Ace croit qu'ils ne sont là que pour piller nos richesses. Je pensais pouvoir défendre Cyclonia seule et en toute discrétion comme j'ai toujours agis, et vous donner un coup de pouce mais lorsqu'ils ont faillit tuer Inaya, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais agir seule. **

**Nous allons devoir nous entraider mais il y a un problème : Sous la forme de Cyclonis, je suis limité dans ce que je peux faire, alors que là mon pouvoir est bien plus grand, mais si je me montre sous mon vrai visage, Atmosia risque de vouloir me faire la peau, ils ont assez mal digérés les millier de morts que j'ai pu causer et bien sûr, le fait d'échouer dans la capture de la Source. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour les convaincre, ma chère Piper. Il est temps de prouver ton amitié ! »**


End file.
